Aunque sea poco
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: Kurt se desmaya en la práctica del coro y Blaine es el primero en salir a socorrerlo. Casualmente esa noche pensaba dedicarle una canción en la que había estado trabajando la semana anterior... Fluff.  Klaine


**Disclaimer:** Ni Kurt ni Blaine me pertenecen, mucho menos Glee.

La canción pertenece al grupo Voz Véis. Yo sólo me divierto pensando en mundos paralelos donde Klaine es Canon y todo es hermoso.

_Tenía tiempo leyendo fics de Klaine sin animarme a escribir uno. Acá está lo poco que pude escribir mientras esperaba por algo más de inspiración. La canción es de Voz Véis, titulada Aunque Sea Poco, en versión acústica. Espero lo disfruten y dejen review, es muy bien apreciado. Primer fanfic del Fandom, los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC.  
_

* * *

_¡Puf!_

Blaine observó sorprendido cómo el delgado cuerpo de Kurt Hummel caía estruendosamente al suelo, emitiendo un sonido sordo bastante perturbador para él, y para el resto de alumnos que se encontraban en la sala de ensayo de la academia Dalton. No pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando ya el chico de cabellos negros se encontraba al lado de Kurt, exclamando su nombre, terriblemente asustado.

La semana pasada había sido exhaustiva para el joven. Tuvo 3 parciales, los 3, finales en las materias. Matemática, historia y castellano. Aparte, se encontraban a menos de un mes de las regionales y los ensayos de los Warblers tendían a extenderse por algunas horas más. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues Wes y David no lo dejaban entrar a la enfermería por miedo a que se comiera a la enfermera, quien hacía lo posible por despertar a Kurt.

- Blaine, tienes que calmarte. No ha sucedido nada, probablemente fue que estaba exhausto. – Le decía David, dándole leves golpecitos de aliento en la espalda para que se calmara un poco.

- Pero su padre tiene antecedentes de problemas cardíacos. ¿Qué tal si el estrés de Dalton lo está consumiendo? Es muy joven, lo sé, pero las taquicardias pueden presentarse a cualquier edad, lo he investigado. – Decía preocupado el de ojos ambarinos, gesticulando con las manos.

- Mira, que yo sepa el doctor internet no puede diagnosticarlo todo. Fue sólo un desmayo, Blaine. – Le siguió alentando Wes, ya que David se había sentado a su lado, resignado, pues habían tenido esta conversación varias veces en la semana.

Cinco minutos después la joven enfermera se asomó por la puerta, observando a los tres chicos que estaban sentados afuera. – Ya está bien, se despertó por unos minutos pero está descansando ahora. Estaba deshidratado, y no sé si lo saben, pero sufre de bajas de azúcar regularmente. Es un chico muy sano, pero su cuerpo tiene que estar consumiendo glucosa bastante seguido para seguir con su funcionamiento, y aparentemente esta semana le ha otorgado demasiado estrés. – Continuó, observando cómo Blaine se levantaba y le prestaba toda la atención posible. – Creo que se le ha olvidado comer. La baja de azúcar fue tan grave que se desmayó. Eso es todo, no hay más de qué preocuparse. ¿Ahora si quieres, pero en _silencio_, pasar a verlo?

El de ojos ambarinos asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza, hasta el punto en que sintió acalambrarse. Wes y David lo detuvieron un minuto antes de que entrara.

- A todas estas, Anderson. – Le dijeron, al unísono, sonando espeluznantemente sincronizados y _molestos_. - ¿Mentor? ¿¡En serio? Casi te da un infarto a _ti_ cuando viste que se desmayó. Lo trajiste _cargado_ a la enfermería. Normalmente llamaríamos a los de la enfermería para que llevaran una camilla, pero, no, tú tenías que cargarlo. Parecían un _cuento de hadas, _por Dios. – Ésta línea la exclamó Wes, David dándole palmadas en la espalda para que se calmara.

- El caso es, Blaine, que deberías aceptar de una vez que te trae de cabeza. Kurt desde que llegó le has tenido algo más. – Le dijo David, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. El rostro de Blaine era un poema.

- Ehm… ¿Se molestarían mucho si les dijera que le escribí una ridícula canción, y se la pensaba mostrar hoy, en el ensayo…? – Dijo, mirando a sus zapatos, miedoso de la respuesta de sus amigos.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamaron los dos, estallando en carcajadas. – Hablando de mala suerte. – Bueno, eso al menos no se lo esperaba. Blaine se contagió de las risotadas de sus compañeros por un momento, hasta que escucharon un ¡_chist_! Salir de la enfermería. Se calmaron un poco y se vieron los unos a los otros.

- Bueno, al menos me alegra que el chico no esté solo en esto. No le ha tocado fácil, con todo. La transferencia, el troglodita aquél de su otra escuela. Se puede decir que sabíamos que te tocaría tomar una decisión una vez que su amistad se asentara. Pero también sabíamos que desde aquélla vez que le cantaste Katy Perry las cosas entre ustedes iban a ser de proporciones épicas, por no decir insoportables. – Wes continuó, en una voz más baja.

- Es que Blaine. Uno es más obvio que el otro. Era ya cuestión de tiempo en que les empezáramos a lanzar ladrillos a ver si dejaban de tener sexo con los ojos cada vez que cantan en las prácticas… - A esto, Blaine se sonrojó visiblemente, sonriendo un poco.

- Es cierto. Pero tenía miedo de que algo ocurriera. Kurt es más que mi amigo, pero ni él ni yo hemos tenido nunca una relación. No sé por dónde empezar, desde dónde acercarme. No tiene buenas experiencias, y yo tampoco. –

- Por eso es que están hechos el uno para el otro, uno, más terco que una mula, y el otro, más atolondrado… - Suspiraron sus amigos, riéndose un poco por lo bajo, diciéndole a Blaine que entrara de una vez a la enfermería.

Blaine los miró con unos ojos que gritaban en gratitud, tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta al entrar a la enfermería. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, Wes y David le silbaron, recibiendo minutos después en sus manos su fiel guitarra acústica que siempre llevaba a todas partes. Los chicos le guiñaron un ojo, diciéndole entre susurros "suerte" y se marcharon. Entró a la enfermería.

La chica, que aparentemente había escuchado parte de la conversación de fuera, le comentó que no tenía más pacientes ese día, así que podía dejarlos solos por un período de tiempo, si lo necesitaban. El de cabellos negros le sonrió con gratitud, diciéndole que le compraría unas flores por ello. La chica se fue, riéndose levemente y suspirando al salir de la enfermería.

El mayor se acercó al cubículo del de ojos azules, observándolo, plácidamente dormido, con su rostro más colorado de lo que había estado un par de horas antes cuando lo estaba cargando, desesperado, a la enfermería. Se le acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, mirando con un leve tono de adoración su rostro tan blanco y brillante. Recordaba que esa profesora extraña del otro colegio le decía Porcelana, porque Kurt se lo había comentado en una de sus salidas al conocerse. Recordaba reírse ante el cometario, pero disfrutar en silencio la razón que tenía Sue Sylvester, el rostro de Kurt parecía el de un ángel. En un acto totalmente involuntario o tal vez, inconsciente, acercó su mano al rostro de Kurt, acariciándolo levemente. Sí. Era tan suave como lo imaginaba.

Suspiró profundamente, sorprendido entonces por su propia valentía. Riéndose de nuevo al recordar con cariño la vez que tomó a Kurt de la muñeca y lo dirigió a la presentación improvisada de los Warblers en donde _toda_ su atención se dirigió a él durante todo el número.

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream…_

Susurró, levemente, y se detuvo. Recordó inmediatamente que no estaba allí para cantarle esa canción en particular. Con las manos temblorosas tomó su guitarra del suelo y la alzó hasta su regazo, probando unos acordes levemente, nervioso. Esto pareció alertar a Kurt, quien se movió un poco hacia un lado, pero sin despertarse aún. Blaine hizo uso de todo su coraje para acercarse a su rostro y susurrarle levemente un "Despierta", que lo hizo desperezarse poco a poco, sonrojándose de inmediato al verse tan cerca de Blaine.

- Yo… eh… - Susurró, con esa voz tan adorable suya escuchándose rasposa por haberse acabado de levantar de un sueño aparentemente profundo. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí. – Soltó, haciendo obvio que la enfermera le había puesto al tanto antes de haberse quedado dormido por segunda vez. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron bastante, haciendo que Blaine sintiera la absoluta urgencia de besarlo ahí y ahora, pero se contuvo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo para detenerse en sencillamente, tomarle de la mano por un momento.

- Me preocupé bastante. No quiero que nada malo te pase Kurt. – Recaudó fuerzas y soltó. – Por otra parte, antes de que te desmayaras, me estaba preparando para un número que quería presentar en el coro. ¿Te importaría decirme qué opinas? – Y sonrió, nerviosamente, pero sin realmente demostrarlo.

- Seguro… Espero que la enfermera no se moleste si tocas guitarra acá. – le sonrió, sentándose en la cama, de frente a él, observándolo por un momento. Blaine sonrió de nuevo, y le comentó en voz baja – No está aquí. – mientras afinaba la guitarra. Kurt se sonrojó un nivel más allá de lo establecido, sintiendo su rostro arder en llamas de inmediato. ¿Quería decir todo eso que Blaine lo había planeado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin embargo, antes de que su mente pudiese divagar mucho más, Blaine empezó a tocar.

_Sabes que para darte tengo poco  
Quisiera fuese el mundo aunque ni modo_

_Pero puedo llenarte los oídos de todas mis canciones;  
No son mucho, las hice a punta de ilusiones._

_Y si tu corazón no ve mi oferta  
Te ruego no veas indiferencia  
Paciencia que mi amor es luz de luna,  
Suavecito, pero alumbra  
En los rincones donde tienes el alma oscura  
Sí me quieres dímelo, dímelo…_

El corazón de Kurt Hummel nunca había latido tan rápido en su vida. Se sentía pleno, viendo a los ojos del chico que parecía estarle cantando a _él._ Blaine sonreía levemente mientras entonaba con su preciosa voz las notas de la canción que había compuesto algunos días atrás. No sabía qué pasaría, pero juzgando por la expresión de Kurt, sin duda era un gran paso.

_Si mis palabras dicen poco,  
entonces ven pa' demostrarte que no es todo_

_Que tengo el alma en un ropero  
Para ponérmela de gala si te veo.  
_

_No tengo nada que guardarme,  
la vida empaqué pa' regalarte  
_

_Si no vienes a rescatarme,  
mi corazón pongo en remate_

_Tú sabes bien que yo te adoro.  
Recibe esto aunque sea poco…_

La voz de Blaine lo hacía sentir escalofríos por su cuerpo, y sus ojos se llenaron levemente de lágrimas ante la posibilidad de todo lo que podía ocurrir a partir de ahora. El chico de sus sueños se encontraba allí, se encontraban los dos solos, y además, le estaba _cantando._

_Llegaré, llegaré.  
Pisando fuerte llegaré  
Para enseñarte que tu tristeza es de papel  
(Llevaré) Por tus caminos luz y miel  
Y sembraré en tu vientre sueños de querer…_

_Dímelo, dímelo…_

_Si mis palabras dicen poco,  
entonces ven pa' demostrarte que no es todo_

_Que tengo el alma en un ropero  
Para ponérmela de gala si te veo.  
_

_No tengo nada que guardarme,  
la vida empaqué pa' regalarte  
_

_Si no vienes a rescatarme,  
mi corazón pongo en remate_

_Tú sabes bien que yo te adoro.  
Recibe esto aunque sea poco…_

Tocó unos acordes más, para cerrar, y entonces sonrió. Subió la mirada inmediatamente para ver a Kurt, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verse aplastado bajo el peso del menor, quien sonreía, con lágrimas de felicidad bajándole por los ojos.

- Por supuesto que te quiero, Blaine Anderson, desde el primer día en que te conocí. –

- ¿Puedo decir que siempre lo supe? – Le respondió, sonriéndole sinceramente, tomándolo en sus brazos con fuerza y dejando la guitarra a un lado.

- No, no. Si no, la magia de la canción no tendría sentido. Estoy enamorado, Blaine Anderson. Tendrás que ver qué haces con eso. –

- Creo que puedo manejarlo. – Le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y acomodándolo de nuevo en la cama. - Pero ahora tienes que descansar. Te acabas de recuperar de un desmayo… -

- Y un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Estaré soñando? – Lo interrumpió el otro, con sus ojos azules mostrando una leve expresión de tristeza.

- Para demostrarte que no estás soñando, me veo en el deber de dejarte con un recuerdo. – Sonrió, acariciándole el rostro lentamente para apartar algunos mechones de cabello de su cara, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Voy a besarte. Creo que eso vale bastante. –

- Si supieras la cantidad de veces que he soñado esto, creo que querrías dejarme con algo más que un beso… - Pero no. Blaine posó sus labios tibios sobre los de Kurt, con un roce suave, tierno, especial. Típico de la primera vez, sus manos temblaban, y también las de Kurt. Se mantuvieron en un beso lento y sencillo durante un tiempo, hasta que Blaine se separó un poco del otro.

- Después de esto no tendré bajas de azúcar… - Susurró Kurt, empezando a adormilarse.

- Te dejaré entonces con mi guitarra. Tienes que descansar. – Le dijo, sonriendo, resignado, comenzando a levantarse para marcharse.

- Pero… - Bufó el otro, pareciendo un niño pequeño, jalándolo de la chaqueta del uniforme. – Yo descanso mejor si tengo compañía. –

Blaine asintió, sonriendo tontamente, acomodando un par de sillas más para terminar acostado un poco más por debajo del nivel de la camilla de Kurt, tomándole de la mano, jugando con los dedos del menor entre sus manos.

_Espero que a la enfermera no le importe… _Pensó, riéndose. _No creo. Le regalaré unos chocolates extra por esto…_

Afuera, David y Wes celebraban silenciosamente, recibiendo un ¡_chist!_ de la enfermera que ya había llegado de vuelta. – Los dejaré solos por la noche. Pero ustedes no vieron nada. – Le comentó a los dos amigos, quienes se rieron un poco más y asintieron, decidiendo mandarle algunos mensajes de felicitación a Blaine a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Cursi, lo sé, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer después de un bloqueo de 2 meses. Si les gustó, dejar un review no cuesta nada. ¡Un abrazo, y nos vemos pronto! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
